


First dates

by Space_Violets



Series: When skys are Grey [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Spencer goes on a date, just absolute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: Spencer and Greyson go on their first date.Is a sequel to 'And then I met you' but can be read as stand alone.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: When skys are Grey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	First dates

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read 'And then I met you' all you need to know is that Spencer met Grey at a coffee shop. 
> 
> Thanks for the love on my other works in this series! <3

Spencer paced his apartment, his hands fidgeting with the business card. He knew he didn't need to be nervous, but he couldn't help it. A million thoughts ran through his mind. What if he had waited too long to call and Greyson had forgotten their interaction completely? What if he misread the situation. God, what if Greyson didn't even like men? Spencer shook his head. He liked him, he just had to call and get it over with. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. 

"Hi this is Grey." 

"Um, hi. This is Spencer from the coffee shop." He moved to sit on his couch, knowing the pacing wasn't going to help him. 

"Spencer! I was worried you weren't going to call. How have you been?" His voice was kind, making Spencer smile slightly into the receiver. 

"I'm sorry I took so long. I was um..." _Catching a serial killer._ "... traveling for work. I meant to call but things got crazy." 

"The art history case?" Greyson asked. Spencer visibly shook his head before realizing he was on the phone. 

"No different case. But they did catch him! Turns out he was a local professor who taught art at the community college. He claimed God had spoken to him and told him that his art needed to transcend typical medium. He would kidnap his victims, scratch elaborate art onto their backs, and drop them off at a popular gallery. We were able to pinpoint the unsub by identifying which artists he drew heavy inspiration from compared to the types of classes all the art teachers in the area taught. Our guy taught an intro to art history class but his students complained he focused way to much on certain artists which is how we figured it out." Spencer paused and took a breath. "Sorry I'm rambling, I do that a lot." 

"No," The other man chuckled lightly "it's okay. I love hearing you talk. You're a very interesting person Spencer." 

Spencer could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. "Thank you." 

"Would you like to go to dinner with me Spencer?" Greyson's voice had lowered, sounding nervous. 

"Yes" Spencer replied immediately. If he knew it wasn't possible, Spencer would have swore he could feel Greyson's smile through the phone. 

"Great, I can pick you up tonight at 7? Also most of my friends call me Grey, not Greyson. But you can call me whatever you want baby." Spencer felt his blush redden immediately. 

"7 is great. I'll text you my address. Bye Grey." 

"Bye Spencer." 

*** 

Spencer Reid was nervous. Very nervous. He glanced at the clock again. 5 more minutes. His last first date had been 8 months ago and it had not gone well. His social awkwardness was never a huge problem at work because his smarts always made up for it. But that didn't exactly work when it came to dating. He took a deep breath, it was just dinner he reminded himself. He stood up from his couch and looked in the mirror one last time. As he was fixing his hair for what felt like the 100th time, he heard a knock on the door. 

"Hey Spencer." Grey smiled as soon as he saw the young man. He was wearing dark jeans, a white t shirt, and a leather jacket. His black hair that was a bit of a mess during their first meeting had been combed into what Hotch would call 'boyband hair'. Spencer could feel his blush coming back. He looked good. Really good. 

"Hey. It's good to see you again."

***

"... and that's why my name is spelled with an E instead of an A. My parents wanted me to be unique but they just doomed me to never be able to buy a keychain with my name on it." 

Spencer laughed taking another bite of pasta. "Uncommon spellings of popular names has been dramatically increasing in the last 20 to 30 years. Some psychologists believe it has to do with our need to fit in to cultural norms and our simultaneous desire to stand out and be unique. There are a few phonetic names that actually have over 20 spellings each." He looked up and saw Grey staring at him. He flushed. "Sorry, I'm doing it again."

"Hey." Grey reached his hand and lightly placed it over Spencer's. "Never apologize to me for being the smartest person in the room. Hell you should never apologize to anyone, but especially not to me. I love hearing you talk. Your mind is incredible." Spencer smiled, hoping his blush wasn't too noticeable in the dimly lit restaurant. Before he could speak again, their waitress walked up to their table. 

"You boys save room for dessert?" 

"What do you say? Split a tiramisu with me?" Grey asked, his eyes sparkling. 

"Absolutely." 

***

It was 10 PM by the time Grey walked Spencer to the door. They had spent nearly two hours at the restaurant and another hour sitting in the car and talking in the parking lot by Spencer's apartment. 

"This was one of the best first dates I've ever been on Spencer, thank you." Grey put his hand on Spencer's arm and smiled at him softly. 

"I would love to do this again. Or anything. I mean... I would like to see you again Grey." The older man squeezed Spencer's arm. 

"I would like that. Good night Spencer." He turned to walk away and Spencer bit the inside of his cheek. He never made the first move when it came to dating. But this was different. He was different. 

"Greyson wait." Spencer closed the distance between them quickly, placing one hand on the man's waist. Another on his cheek. They were about the same height so Spencer was easily able to bridge the distance. 

Spencer kissed the opposite of how he talked. Slowly and carefully. After a few seconds he pulled back, his heart beating in his eardrums. 

"Goodnight." He whispered, a smile plastered to his face, before turning back towards his apartment. 


End file.
